


In Wolf's Clothing

by mystdogs



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystdogs/pseuds/mystdogs





	1. Chapter 1-6

**In Wolf’s Clothing**

Ch.1

Vin sighed in contentment as he continued along the eastern border of the Four Corners’ territory. He was still a bit amazed that he had stayed in the town for as long as he had. It had been a long time since he had stayed in one place longer than a few weeks. With the price on his head it was never a good idea to stay in one place too long and he believed that whole heartedly, at least until the day he met Chris, and helped him save the life of Nathan. He had never realized that one act would change his life so drastically. Now here he was, one of the peacekeepers for the small, dusty town and still content to remain so after nearly six months.

Looking out into the vast desert, windblown sand floated in small eddies across the dry cracked ground. Small boulders, outcropping rocks and leafless trees offered little protection from bright sun heating everything from above. He spotted a large number of buzzards circling towards the east. Even though it was beyond their territory he turned his horse in the birds’ direction to investigate what sad fate had taken a life just a few miles from their town.

It was a sad sight that greeted him a half hour later when he saw two coyotes lying dead together with a few buzzards hanging on the outskirts like they were just waiting for the dinner bell to ring before feasting on the meal laid out before them.

Vin tethered his horse before he walked over to the depressing scene. There were no ranches out this far for the canines to have been shot for attacking livestock; as well they both still had their skin, so fur traders were discounted. He knelt down to take a closer look at the larger of the two and froze when he heard the deep growl coming from the smaller one he had thought was dead. _Oh crap,_ he thought, slowly turning his head to turn his attention to the danger he now found himself in. He would never be able to pull his mare’s leg rifle from its holster before he was torn apart by the critter.

“Easy there fella I don’t mean ya no harm.” He kept his voice soft and his movements slow as he moved ever so slowly away from the downed creature. “I’s just wanted to see what happened is all.” Finally getting a chance to look at the smaller canine he was surprised that it wasn’t really a coyote he was seeing. The small size of the creature was deceiving at first but the shorter muzzle, heavier bone and larger size made the minute distinction between the species. “Well I’ll be you’re a red wolf, I haven’t seen the likes of you this far west before.”

The wolf seemed to quiet down when he noticed the man didn’t seem intent on harming him. He lowered his lips and quieted his growl while his ears pricked to attention as he listened to the man speak.

“Can I check your pack mate?” Vin reached down to check the other wolf again and was surprised when he was allowed to without any impediment from the once protective creature. “Sorry pal she’s dead, looks like she starved to death.”

Sad green eyes stared back at him and he couldn’t help but think the wolf expected something from him. He noticed the wolf staring at him was also on the thin side, though not nearly as emaciated as the older female was. He figured she had given everything she was able to hunt up to the younger wolf. “Well pal looks like you’re on your own now.”

The wolf snorted at him. _Like that’s something new._

Blue eyes widened in surprise when he heard the voice. He swiftly turned around but was unable to find the source of the voice. “Did you just speak?”

_Do I look like a dog doing parlor tricks?_

Vin fell on his rear and stared in wonder at the wolf that had somehow spoken into his head. “Oh my God you do speak.”

The wolf turned his attention to the man, cocking his head slightly. _You can understand me?_ He watched the man nod slack jawed. _Good lord close your mouth before you start catching flies._

Vin snapped his jaws together. “Amazing”

_Not exactly what I would call it. Would you mind helping me bury my mother so these disgusting creatures do not desecrate her body?_

“Yeah I think I can manage that.” Vin shook his head; he had to be dreaming. There was just no way possible that he could be hearing a wolf talk. He imagined Nathan would lock him up in his room forever if he told them he could hear a wolf talk.

The wolf watched the man pull a digging tool from his saddlebag and start digging the hole for his mother. _I suppose I would be a bit shocked as well if I came across a talking beast._

“No joking, I must be hallucinating. That’s it the sun is affecting me. I can’t believe I’m burying a wolf and its offspring is talking to me. Maybe I should have Nathan check me out when I get back to town.”

_Mother was an amazing woman, of course it is all her fault we are in this predicament. Although there seems to be no changing that, now that mother is gone. I still can’t believe she would rather have starved to death than eat the wild creatures around us. _The young wolf seemed to shake his head in a mixture of sorrow and exasperation.

Vin smiled as he heard the wolf prattle on about the virtues and difficulties of his mother. He had dug a hole deep enough to keep any critters from digging her up and consuming her. “You ah wanna say any words before I cover her up?”

The wolf padded over to the deep hole and laid down looking over the edge. _I’m going to miss you mother. _He felt his eyes water and looked up forlornly at the only person who had been able to understand him in so long. _Thank you for your kindness. _He watched only for a moment as the rough looking man filled in the hole before he had to move away. A deep feeling of loss and regret filled him. He felt terribly alone in the world now.

Vin hurriedly filled the hole in and turned his attention to the mourning wolf. “All finished pal. Nothin’ will get to her that deep.”

_Thank you._

“I gotta get back to town before they send out a search party. You going to be alright?”

Wide green eyes shot up towards the man. _Alone. Oh God he was going to leave him on his own._

“Easy there pal.”

_Dear lord you can even hear my private thoughts. How disconcerting._

“Yea I suppose that would be a might disturbing not having anything private.”

_You have no idea, although it is quite pleasant to finally hold a conversation again. I couldn’t even talk with mother. _

“Well I suppose you can come back with me. You’re gonna have to be careful though, most people will be more likely to shoot ya til they know ya ain’t gonna hurt um.”

_Thank you kind sir._

“Ain’t no sir, name’s Vin, Vin Tanner.”

_A pleasure to make your acquaintance. Ezra P. Standish at your service._

Ch.2

Vin snorted in amusement as his mind was again touched by Ezra’s thoughts. “Sorry Pard, can still hear ya.”

_This is entirely unfair Mister Tanner. A man should have some privacy of his thoughts. There must be some way for me to block my thoughts._

“Ain’t worked yet Ezra, you just keep working on it.”

_I’ll do that._

Vin smiled as the wolf settled into silence. They had spent most of the time travelling with Ezra trying to figure out a way to keep his thoughts to himself. So far it had proven unsuccessful. They were still a couple of hours away from town and Vin expected to see some of the other peacekeepers before too long. He knew he was long overdue from his patrol and couldn’t help but wonder just how he was going to explain Ezra.

_Mister Tanner would you hold up a moment please._

Vin slowed up his horse but didn’t stop moving altogether, giving small corrections through the reins as the horse started fidgeting. “What is it Ezra?”

_I hear something sir, if you would stop for a moment I may be able to discern what it is._

Ezra had just finished his request when Vin’s horse rolled its’ eyes and reared onto its hind legs. The abrupt angle and the surprise easily unseated his rider. Without the burden of the rider, nor the corrections coming down to the bit, he planted his hooves back on the solid ground leaving a cloud of dust as he took off in a dead run for home.

Ezra watched in bemusement as Vin landed on the dusty ground cursing his horse.

“Dang blasted, mule-headed idiot.” Vin jumped to his feet and continued to yell obstinacies towards the distant speck that was his horse.

_Well Mister Tanner, you certainly can fly_, Ezra laughed.

“Shuddup Ezra”

Vin could still hear Ezra’s amusement and scowled at the young wolf. “Did ya ever figure out whatcha heard?”

_Oh certainly Mister Tanner, but it’s of no consequence now. Your trusty steed managed to dispatch the evil doer with post haste while unseating his master_

“What?” Vin shook his head at the wordy response.

_A serpent Mister Tanner._

“Why didn’t ya just say it was a rattler than?”

Ezra snorted at Vin before turning his back and heading in the direction Vin’s horse had taken. _Why didn’t ya just say it was a rattler than? _He mimicked to himself as he walked on.

“I heard that Ezra,” Vin laughed loudly at Ezra’s silent curse. “Hey Ezra, hold up a minute. We might as well hold up and eat something.”

Ezra turned back to his companion, _What a novel idea Mister Tanner, I find myself famished._

“Great I’ll get a fire started and cook up some grub.”

Ezra watched in fascination as Vin had a fire started and a camp set up. With Vin’s saddlebag halfway home by now Ezra was curious as to what the meal would entail. His eyes widened in alarm as he saw the Vin retrieve the remains of creature his horse killed before abandoning them. He felt a shiver course through his body as the brown snake with the black diamond shape marks hung from Vin’s hands and the slow evil smirk on the man’s face as he shook the creature and a rattling sound could be heard from the tail end. _You cannot be serious!_

“Food’s food Ez and no reason it should go to waste. Sides I reckon it’s about five foot, plenty of good meat on it.”

Ezra watched with trepidation as Vin promptly removed the head. _Wonder why one would bother with a dead snake?_

“Seen dead snakes strike before, you take the head off and there’s no danger from the venom.”

_Oh, that is interesting. Why’s the body still moving?_

“Should probably have waited a few hours before doing this then it wouldn’t wiggle so much. Don’t know why it does it though.”

Ezra continued to watch as the snake was skinned completely and the meat was cut up and skewered on some sticks to cook over the flames. _Well it smells good, wonder what it will taste like?_

“Tastes a bit like chicken or fish. It’s good, you’ll like it.”

 Ezra laid down to await the meal and decided he needed to get more information about the town they were headed to. _Vin, what’s this place we’re going to like?_

“Well it’s a small place, but it’s growing bigger every day. I’m one of six that protect the place.”

_Interesting, what are the others like?_

“Well there is JD, he’s the youngest of us. He’s a brash kid from Boston got a bad habit of boasting but he’s quick with a gun and has a good heart. Then there’s Buck, he’s taken the role as big brother to JD. He’s full of life and loves the women. Nathan’s the town healer, quick with a knife though he sees life pretty cut and dry. Josiah is our spiritual man, man’s always looking for his crows.”

_Crows? Why on earth would he seek out crows?_

“I think Josiah is expecting death to come for him. Always going on about some past sins.”

_Interesting, please continue._

“Then there’s Chris, he’s quick with a gun, drinks a bit too much on occasion, but there ain’t no one I’d rather have beside me in a fight.”

_Sounds like a unique collection of personalities, and what about yourself Mister Tanner?_

“Ah well I’m a good sharpshooter and pretty fair tracker. What about you Ezra? What happened?”

Ezra shifted nervously, _I’m really not certain how I came to this predicament, I believe though that mother was the cause for our transformation though._

“Why do you say that?”

_Well it all began about a month ago when mother finally requested my presence to join her in New Orleans. Mother required my assistance on her newest business venture and I was finally at the appropriate age to render my support. Well anyhow I had barely met up with mother, dressed for a private dinner and off to a locale I had never seen before. Mother never discussed whom her business was with. I remember walking in with mother and after that it was a blank until I woke up beside mother in a swampy area in my present form._

“Damn pard. Well we’ll try and figure out what to do.” Something else was bothering Vin about the retelling. “Just how old are you Ezra?”

_Old enough to know better than to answer that. Now about that food?_

Ch.3

Ezra had to admit the snake wasn’t as bad as he figured it would be. Sure it was no fare for the fine dining establishments, with their crystal chandeliers and exotic faire that he frequented with his mother, but it was better than the gruel he was reluctantly accustomed to in some of the relative’s homes he frequented. He shuddered in as he remembered the rickety shacks, depilated and coursing with a variety of disease-infested creatures.

Vin silently watched the young wolf devour the meal in front of him. The meat would only take the edge off the hunger. The wolf was too thin and would need many good meals before he started to resemble the beautiful creature he was. He still wondered about the Ezra’s age but there was no telling for certain until he decided to share that information.

“Come on Ezra let’s get this fire put out and get on our way. It’s a long walk back to Four Corners. Though I suspect we’ll run into the others somewhere along the trail.”

Ezra watched as Vin kicked dirt over the flames causing smoke to rise before the red coals slowly turning black and the campsite picked up. _At least there is one benefit of this lupine form, no clean up._

Vin snorted at that comment and shook his head as he headed them in the direction of Four Corners.

~~~~~7~~~~~

“You think he’s okay Buck?”

“Sure he is kid, you know Vin’s about as sharp as they come.” Buck gave a nervous look to his old friend whom was also saddling his horse with quick efficiency.

“But his horse came back without him, why’d he do that? And Vin’s really late he shoulda been back hours ago. You don’t think bounty hunters caught him do ya?”

Buck winced at the low growl Chris gave before heading out of the livery with his horse in tow. “Nah just think that ornery ole horse ah his just decided it’d rather be in the barn than scouting around. Why I bet Vin’s cursing that dang horse ah his from here to Mexico.”

“Yeah you’re probably right, hope we find him soon.”

Buck clapped the kid on the shoulder before he followed Chris out of the livery with his own horse to join the others and begin the search for their friend. “Let’s go JD, Chris is antsy to get a move on.”

A few minutes later the town watched the dust clear as the five peacekeepers disappeared in the horizon.

~~~~~7~~~~~

“Dang it” Vin cursed his bad luck again. What a day this had been so far. It wasn’t enough he spent the morning burying a wolf, dumped on his rear when his horse spooked cause of a rattler, and he spent the afternoon walking back to town long after his patrol should have ended. Nope all that didn’t seem to be enough for his day it seemed now he had a twisted ankle to deal with. Of all the luck, now it seemed inevitable that he would just have to wait for the others to find him.

Ezra winced in sympathy for the man; he seemed to be quite in tune with the others pain. It seemed every time Vin tried to place weight on the appendage that a jolt of pain would hit Ezra as well. Finally the tracker had decided to stop and rest, but even sitting down he could feel the pain radiating off the man.

_Perhaps Mr. Tanner we should wait here for your friends to arrive?_

“Sure Ez,” Vin sighed as he removed the boot from the rapidly swelling limb, “don’t think we got much of a choice anyway.” Vin glared at his ankle’s swollen appearance, hues of red and black swirled around the puffy skin, and knew there was no way that boot was going back on anytime soon. He couldn’t believe they were only an hour’s walk from town when he felt the sand shift under his foot causing him to misstep.

_I believe I hear something Mister Tanner._ Ezra cocked his head in the direction of the low rumbling noise.

“Sure hope it ain’t another rattler, had my fill of those today.”

Ezra gave him a disgusted look, well as disgusted as a wolf could create. _I believe it is a group of riders, do you think it could be your associates?_

“Could be, which ways it coming from?” Vin nodded as Ezra looked off in the direction. “Could be them, that’s the right direction.”

Ezra padded away from the injured man to get a better view of the encroaching group. He moved farther away from Vin until he was out of the tracker’s sight. He could just barely see the five riders headed in their direction with the missing horse tied behind one of them. Finding a spot that provided him with some notion of protection he took a moment to observe the five riders. The man in the lead was dressed all in black and had an ominous air about him. Ezra was sure he was the leader that Vin had spoken about. He was sure of one thing; he didn’t want to get on the wrong side of the man. Next to him was a large man who was quite intimidating, but Ezra could also feel a gentle nature about him. He was surprised by the dark man who was included with the group. The man rode with such comfort and self-assuredness, which was a contrast to the former slaves of the south he had met. They rarely showed any type of pride, it had long ago been beaten out of them. He could feel a deep compassion about the man and looked forward to being around such a caring soul. He could literally smell the sex appeal, _never thought the theory of pheromones to have any merit_, of the man who rode next to the young man lagging behind the others. The man’s face was animated with good humor and Ezra felt drawn to him over the pleasant feelings. The young man that rounded out the group had an atmosphere of boundless energy. He felt a child-like innocence in the man and wondered just how he had managed to hold onto that incorruptibility for so long. _A truly unique collection of individuals._ He was a bit surprised that he didn’t hear Vin respond to him after spending nearly the entire day trying to block his thoughts from the man. A bit worried by the lack of response he turned back to the man he had left behind.

_Mister Tanner are you alright?_

“Fine Ezra, why ya asking?”

_I was disturbed when you didn’t respond to my thoughts a few moments ago._

“Never heard ya.” Vin looked at the wolf like he had lost his mind.

_Really?_

“That’s what I said didn’t I?”

_Yes, yes. This is marvelous somehow I have managed to block my thoughts from you._ _Finally, some privacy._

Vin grinned evilly at Ezra, “I wouldn’t be so certain of that Ez, I can still hear ya.”

_Ah hell, I’ll figure it out Mr. Tanner, be assured of that good sir. Now there are five riders headed in this direction and I believe they are your associates._

~~~~~7~~~~~

It wasn’t long before the five peacekeepers caught sight of their missing tracker sitting against the trunk of a tree. Chris literally sagged with relief seeing the man in apparent health and encouraged his horse into a faster gait to reach the tracker’s side. The others followed suit and soon were pulling up to Vin’s position. They watched as Chris and Vin did their silent passing of thoughts and soon both men had small smiles crack their facades.

“Vin you hurt?” The gentle healer asked as he dismounted and started in his direction.

“Just twisted my ankle.”

“Let me take a look at it.” Nathan gently manipulated the joint and hmm’d to himself. “You’ll live but you won’t be walking on it for a while. I’ll just wrap it up for now and we’ll make sure you stay off it til it’s healed.”

“So what happened?”

Ezra watched from the safety of the shrubbery he had hidden in as Vin retold his story. Well an edited story that somehow left some important facts out of it, like his being able to understand a wolf when he spoke and hear it’s thoughts as well. Ezra shifted position to get more comfortable on the unforgiving ground and heard the click of five hammers drawn in his direction. His eyes widened in alarm and a small whimper escaped before he could stop himself. _Oh God! Oh God!_ He chanted in fear he was about to be plastered with multiple gunshot wounds.

“Nooo don’t shot!” Vin yelled in panic as he tried to gain his feet and found himself falling to the ground in pain. “Damn’t don’t shoot ‘em cowboy.”

Chris looked back at his friend as if he had lost his mind, that was a wolf hiding in the bushes, not some damn dog. Seeing his friend’s determination and fear for the animal he relented for the moment, but if it even looked like the animal was going to attack it would be dead in an instant. “Fine” he nodded “but he even thinks of attacking I’ll fill him with lead.”

Vin sighed with thanks that he had gotten the others to listen, though he could still see they were a bit nervous with the wolf so close. “You can come out now Ezra.”

_You must be kidding Mister Tanner, I move and they will fill me with holes, and I’m rather attached to this hide at the moment._

“They ain’t going to shot ya, now come on out and meet everyone.”

Vin missed the looks the others were giving him, but Ezra’s sharp eyes caught their distressed look. _I believe your compatriots are a bit worried about your conversation with a wolf. Why the healer has completely forgotten about me and looking at you as if you started sprouting something out of your head._

“Vin you okay?” Nathan asked a bit worried that Vin may have hurt his head when he fell.

“I’m fine, damn it Ezra get out here before I shoot ya” Vin grumbled out in frustration when he caught the looks of his friends.

_Fine, fine Mister Tanner, but if any of these men shoot me I will exact my revenge upon you._ Ezra slowly emerged from his hiding spot and tried to look as non-threatening as possible. He kept low to the ground and avoided looking directly at one of the others as he slowly crept towards Vin.

“Dang Buck he looks about half-starved,” JD shouted out, causing the others to jump a bit.

Ezra found a position next to Vin and eyed the other men with trepidation. He had to get the focus off of him and had the perfect plan to do so. _Did you tell the others how I saved you from certain death?_

“What the hell are you talking about Ezra? What certain death?”

_You know from that evil serpent._

“It would have been more help if you had told me sooner not wait until the dang horse had spooked already.”

_Point taken but really I tried to warn you about the soft sand before you fell. _Ezra noticed that much of the focus was off of him, all really except the darkly dressed man who looked on with a growing smirk on his face. Ezra had a big grin on his face, as his plan had worked.

Nathan bent down and started to check Vin’s head for lumps and bumps. “Now hold still a moment and let me check your head, you may have hit it Vin.”

“I didn’t hit my damn head,” Vin protested, but to no avail once Nathan was determined there was no stopping the worrywart. He looked over and caught the grin on his best friend’s face before giving the wolf an evil look.

Chris laughed at the two of them; life was going to be interesting with the mischievous wolf around. Turning his attention to the wolf he gave a quick nod, “Ezra” he acknowledged before walking off to get ready for their trip back to town.

Ch.4

The trip back was anticlimactic for the peacekeepers of Four Corners. They arrived back to the small dusty town with no major events unfolding. Wood buildings lined both sides of the streets with small alleyways stretching between each. A raised boardwalk on each side connected a majority of the building together. They made quite a stir as they made their way into the town, a young rangy wolf following in their tracks.

_Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!_

“Ezra would you shud’dup already!” Vin had been growing more and more terse on the trip back with Nathan’s near constant attention. The healer just wouldn’t let up with his worry about Vin hitting his head. He had kept his horse closer to the tracker, much to the black clad leader’s mirth.

“Vin I think you should at least spend the night up in the clinic. I know I didn’t find no bump on your head, but you expecting that mangy wolf to answer you back has me real worried bout ya.”

_Mangy! I’ll admit I may not be in my best fashion at the moment, but I don’t think you can call me mangy! _Ezra was in an awful mood; the quick pace of the horses had left his paws tender and sore. He was certain the pads on his feet would be cut up and streams of blood would be oozing from them. He even found himself looking back over the ground he had covered for any sign of blood he may have lost. Now Vin was mad at him because the worry wart healer wouldn’t leave him alone. _OOOWWWWWW!_

“Damn’t Nathan I’m fine and now you hurt Ezra’s feelings with your mangy comment. If anyone needs to be up in your clinic it’s him, ain’t shut up about his feet since we started heading back to town.”

Chris listened with growing amusement the argument just behind him. He was about to interrupt when the sound of a shot gun blast brought his attentions to the sight of one of the townspeople taking aim at the wolf that followed them back to town._ Shit! _“Damn it put that gun away before I break it over your head!” Chris had swiftly dismounted and snatched the gun from the man’s hands.

“But, but Mister Larabee that’s a wild wolf, it needs to be destroyed before it harms anyone” the nervous man pleaded his case to the dark gunslinger.

“He’s harmless.” He raised his voice so the rest of the town could hear. “And anyone even thinks of taking a shot at him will have to go through me first.” With that he shoved the shot gun back into the man’s hands and made his way over to the others that encircled the young wolf at the sound of the gun blast. Seeing a small pool of blood he grew concerned, “he alright?”

Ezra could feel the concern pouring off the dark clothed man. It was such a novel feeling that he felt decidedly drawn to the man. His attention was pulled away when he felt a sharp pain and yelped before instinctively lashing out towards the source. His near bite was stopped before he could grasp the healer’s probing hand. _I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, _he whined to the tracker that had kept him from making a dire mistake.

“Shh, it’s okay Ezra I know you didn’t mean no harm,” he crooned to the young wolf before turning his attention to Chris’ question. “Ez just got a bit of glass in his paw.”

“Now just hold still a minute Ezra and I’ll have this piece of glass out.” Nathan carefully pulled the piece of glass from his paw and tried to ignore the small whimper of pain from the wolf. “Hmm may need to put a couple of stitches in that. Help me get him up to the clinic and someone help Vin up there too.”

“Aw Nate, I’m fine.” But the tracker was ignored as he felt himself helped along behind the others.

~~~~~~7~~~~~~

“Leave it alone Ez,” the tracker grumbled for the umpteenth time for the day at the wolf trying to remove the bandage from his paw.

_But it itches. _Ezra sighed and returned his attention to the tracker and his current game of cards in the saloon. The two of them had been told to stay off their feet and Ezra thought it was quite ironic that they both had injured their feet. He had heard of sympathy pains before, but really this was a bit ridiculous. He looked at the other three players, all strangers to the small town from what Vin had said earlier. They had all arrived in town together and seemed a rough sort. The largest of the three could rival Josiah in size but Ezra could feel a strange darkness in the man’s spirit that would warn others away if they were privy to its existence. He felt decidedly uncomfortable in the man’s presence, especially when his cold eyes focused greedily onto him. He wondered if Vin had picked up on his unease with the man’s presence. The other two men had arrived on the stage earlier that day to stay in the town for the night before leaving on the stage in the morning. They reminded him very much of JD, both full of energy and a zest for life. He watched as the two soon bowed out of the game good naturedly, and with good sense he thought. Neither of them were good poker players and it seemed they were both well aware of their lack of skills. He watched the two men leave the saloon and shivered as he felt a greater disturbance in the strange man’s gleam on him. Vin didn’t seem aware of his growing unease of the man he was playing poker with, focused instead on the game that continued between them. Ezra eased himself closer to the tracker and kept a closer eye on the man across from them.

Vin focused on his cards thankful that Ezra had stopped trying to pull the bandage off his paw for awhile. He was uneasy of the man left playing cards against him. He had started up a poker game with the three fellas traveling through town when the boredom of sitting in the saloon all day had left him itchy for escape. Now a few hours later the other two men had bowed out of the game and he was left with this mountainous man across from him playing cards. The other peacekeepers had been scarce for most of the day, likely due to his scathing remarks with the cajoling they had done at his expense. Ezra though had stuck close to him, still unsure about his safety loose on his own in the town, but more so because of his own injury keeping him confined or ensuring the healer’s wraith. Vin looked back at his cards again wondering if he should play the hand out of fold and end the game.

_He’s bluffing but has something up his sleeve, of that I’m certain._

Vin looked sharply at the wolf sitting by his side with his gaze watching the man warily from his position next to him, much closer than he had been before. Vin looked at the king high full house in his hand and decided to play it out. If Ezra was wrong then he would be out some money, but if not than he would take the substantial pot between them. He smiled when he called the other man, his hand easily beating the pair of tens the other man held. He decided he had played enough for the day and reached to collect his winnings never noticing the eyes darken. The next moment was a blur as he heard Ezra shout out his name before seeing the red blur cross in front of him and the sound of a gunshot was heard.

Ch.5

Ezra grinned to himself as he watched Vin win the pot. He knew the man was bluffing and was happy for his friend to take the large pot. He only wished he was able to partake in a game of chance himself. He continued to watch as the behemoth’s eyes narrowed and anger permeated the area surrounding him. Ezra felt his hackles rise in warning that something was going to happen. He stood ready to defend his friend if the need arose never taking his gaze away from the man. He wondered why Vin had not become aware of the danger the man was presenting. To Ezra it was like flashing lightening, the air was so charged with the impending danger, and like the crash of thunder that followed he was instantly flying across the distance. _VIN,_ he screamed in warning before his teeth sunk into the tender flesh of the man’s skin. He heard the instant sound of a gunshot and prayed that no one was in the path of its bullet. He had never felt such fear or protection for someone before in his life, not even his mother. He felt the man fighting his hold and he tightened his holding ignoring the curses flying from his mouth.

“Get this damn critter offa me,” the man yelled as he tried to fight the vicious creature off his arm. He continued to curse and swing his free arm onto the animal that held onto him with more tenacity than badger protecting its home. He screamed as he felt the pressure increase until his bone snapped and the teeth sunk even deeper into his flesh. His wild movements only seemed to feed the escalating force.

~~~~~~7~~~~~~

“Mr. Larabee what are you thinking letting that creature into the town? He’s a hazard to our children and the safety of Four Corners. What are you going to do about it? It can’t stay in town, what if it bites someone?” Mary Travis continued her tirade of why the peacekeepers should get the wolf out of their town.

Chris should have known that Mary would be the town’s spokesperson regarding the status of Ezra. He often wondered why she always felt it was her duty to become involved in every little thing going on in town. “He’s staying and he ain’t going to hurt anyone that don’t deserve it.”

“He could be carrying diseases! He looks half starved and mangy, what if he is rabid?” She continued her argument trying to bring up anything to sway the gunslinger into doing what she wanted.

“He’s not rabid and ain’t carrying no diseases.” Chris was growing rapidly tired of the conversation. “He’s staying!” He would have continued however the sound of a gun going off in the saloon gained his attention and he left Mary standing alone on the street with her righteous indignation as he promptly made his way to the saloon.

~~~~~~7~~~~~~

Chris was joined by the other peacekeepers as he made his way to the saloon. He was worried about the gun shot as it didn’t sound like the mare’s leg Vin carried, which he never heard a retort from. That in itself was even more worrying for the gunslinger.

He entered through the swinging doors taking care not to be shot upon entering. He scanned the interior and couldn’t help but notice the large man on the floor swearing and screaming in pain. Ezra had a vicious grip on the man’s arm and there was a steady stream of blood coming from the limb. His gaze swept the rest of the area and promptly located the tracker unanimated on the other side of the table. He clenched his jaw tightly in anger and worry that his friend had been shot. “Nathan,” he called for the healer to check on Vin while he continued to watch as Ezra shook the arm encased in his mouth with vengeance. He had little ambition to tear the wolf away from his victim until he heard from Nathan regarding the status of Vin’s health.

Nathan hurriedly made his way towards Vin worried by the lack of movement from his friend. He placed clammy fingers onto the tracker’s neck and sighed in relief to feel the strong ‘thump thump’ of his heart beating. Releasing the tension in his body he looked closer at the bloody wound across the side of his friend’s head. “He’s alive,” he informed the waiting men. “Josiah, help me get him up to the clinic so I can check this would better, it’s bleeding too heavily for me to get a good look at it.”

The others watched dispassionately as the young wolf continued to exact his vengeance on the scum that had shot their friend as Nathan and Josiah carried their friend out of the saloon.

“JD, give them a hand getting into the clinic,” Chris told the young sheriff before focusing on the man squirming in pain on the dusty floor. 

“Suppose we should get Ez to let him go now?” Buck questioned as he wondered just how to accomplish that task.

“Ezra let him go,” Chris ordered the young wolf.

Ezra could feel the strong emotions that filled the saloon a few moments ago. He could even identify the men that had arrived even though their natural emotions were clouded with anger and worry, each still bleed their normal auras. He knew it would be safe to let go of the vile creature that was within his grasp, but he couldn’t seem to get himself to release. Every time he was ready to relinquish his hold the man would start fighting harder and he would instinctively adjust his grip tighter. The wave of relief that rolled over him belayed his deep fear for Vin when he was unable to get a response from him. He had been calling out to his friend but only other voices intruded, none of which had the wanted Texas accent he was craving. He finally heard the demand of Chris but still couldn’t seem to release his prey. _I’m trying Mister Larabee, but I just cannot seem to release him._ He had no idea how to convey his message to the tall gunslinger. He heard the hammer of a gun being pulled back and wondered if he was going to be killed by the man. He remembered the threat the man had made when they had found Vin that he would shoot him if he ever attacked. _Oh God please don’t shoot me! Damn it, stop moving. Stop moving! _He continued to chant nervously as he waited for the bullet to sink into his hide.

Chris sighed as he waited for the wolf to respond to his order. When the request didn’t produce the action he wanted cocked his gun and placed it against the stranger’s head. “If you don’t stop moving he won’t let go, and if I have to shoot you to get you to stop moving I will.” Chris watched in satisfaction as the man went as still as stone. His eyes were wide and tiny tremors could be seen as he held as still as possible.

Ezra felt the fight leave the man and found he was able to control his actions again. He released the man and backed out of the way as he searched for a place to run off to. He was contemplating running past Buck to the freedom the saloon doors offered but was stopped in his tracks by the words that left the gunslinger’s lips.

“Ya done good Ezra.”

Ezra found himself in a state of shock, someone was proud of him. His limbs trembling, he couldn’t hold himself up any longer and promptly sat down. He watched the two gunslingers gather the man that had caused all the problems. He was still in a state of shock as JD and Josiah returned to help take the villain off of Chris’ hands. He was finally pulled out of his thoughts when the man knelt in front of him.

“Come on Ezra let’s go check on Vin.”

Ezra’s wonder disappeared as worry took over again for his friend. He had started to follow the gunslinger out until he caught sight of the table with Vin’s winnings on it. _Wait Mister Larabee, what about Mister Tanner’s winnings? _He stopped and whined to get the man’s attention. _Oh the indignities! _

“Forget about it Ezra.”

_But it’s his, he earned it. Wouldn’t he be disappointed if it were to be taken?_ He couldn’t just leave his winnings behind. Ezra tried to figure out how to collect the winnings. He’d be able to carry the bills in his mouth but the coins he would never be able to carry.

Chris rolled his eyes in exasperation but finally collected Vin’s money. “Let’s go Ezra.”

Ezra sighed in relief. _Thank you Mister Larabee._

~~~~~~7~~~~~~

Chris and Ezra found the others gathered outside of Nathan’s clinic when they finally arrived. Nathan had assured Josiah and JD that Vin would be fine before they went back to help the others. This however didn’t stop the others from waiting outside the clinic doors for their chance to check on the tracker once Nathan was done with him.

Ezra found a spot outside the door where he could keep an eye on everything that was going on around him. He was anxious to see Vin and would have been mortified if he realized that he was whining quietly as he waited. His sharp hearing alerted him to the healer approaching the door and he rose to attention as he waited for the Nathan to impart news on Vin. _Please let him be okay._

The others noted Ezra’s attention on the door and anticipated Nathan’s arrival. They didn’t wait long before the door opened and Nathan stepped out onto the balcony. “He’s going to be fine, bullet just glanced his head. Probably have a bad headache for awhile but he was lucky. He ain’t woke up yet so we’ll need to watch out for a concussion.”

Once Nathan had announced that Vin would be fine Ezra snuck passed the healer through the slightly opened door. He could hear the others asking questions but getting his first look at Vin since the incident in the saloon he felt a great weight removed from his shoulders. His keen senses told him his friend was in no distress, just sleeping. _Vin, Vin can you hear me? _He wasn’t answered and couldn’t help the slight worry from sinking in again. He couldn’t believe how much he had missed the tracker’s presence already. He had spent so long not being able to communicate with anyone that he didn’t think he could handle reliving that silent existence again. It was a scary thought for him to feel so dependent on another person. His mother had drilled into him his need to keep a distance and never form relationships with anyone, but maybe she was wrong. The companionship he felt with the scruffy man was like nothing he had ever felt before. He also thought about the pride he felt with the dark clad gunslinger praising him for a good deed. He still wasn’t sure how to process that feeling. Ezra wanted to hold onto these feelings as much as he could, but first Vin really needed to wake up. _Vin? Mister Tanner would you please wake up? You’re really scaring me with your silence. Nathan said you’re going to be fine but I would feel much better if you would wake up._ His pleading though had no response. Sighing in disappointment he looked towards the door that lead outside before carefully making his way onto the bed with the tracker. He laid his head on Vin’s chest, his ear cocked towards his heart to hear the steady beat. A single tear leaked from his eye as he prayed the healer was right and Vin would be okay. He had lost too much in his young life already to give up the close connection with this man. He soon fell asleep to the steady rise and fall of the tracker’s breathing.

Ch.6

Vin groaned softly as he awoke from his unconscious state. He could feel a heavy weight on his chest, but gasped in pain when he tried to lift his head and figure out its source.

“Easy Vin, best you lie still. Got yer’self a heck of a graze there. Here drink some of this tea and it’ll help with the pain.”

“Nathan?” he rasped, confused as to what had happened.

“Shush now, drink this first.” Nathan watched as his charge drank the strong tea. He shook his head in exasperation when Vin made a funny face in regards to its taste.

“Damn Nate, this stuff tastes like boiled skunk.” Vin knew the taste was terrible, but knew from prior experiences that it would ease the pain. “What happened?” Though the pain was easing his memory was a bit foggy. The last thing he could recall was being stuck in the saloon with Ezra.

“Don’t know all the particulars, but you got shot while playing cards with some big fella. Guess he didn’t like losing and figured he’d just shoot ya and take the money. Good thing your little shadow was with ya, tore into that guy with a vengeance.”

Vin looked down to the angular head that was resting on him, with a sudden anxiety he worried over the wolf’s health. “He alright?” he asked as he reached his hand down and began to pet the soft head rhythmically.

Nathan shrugged, “I guess so, been up here with you since they put that guy in jail, stubborn critter won’t budge an inch from that bed.” Nathan suddenly grinned in remembrance of Ezra and Chris having a glaring contest when the gunslinger insisted he get off the bed, so as not to disturb the hunter’s rest.

Vin caught Nathan’s good humor and wondered what had transpired that had the healer in such positive thoughts. _What did ya do Ez? _He thought to himself.

_Absolutely nothing, Vin. It could hardly be my fault that Mister Larabee didn’t share my opinions on where I should reside for the night. _

Vin was a bit startled, he had never been able to send his thoughts to the wolf before. Sure he could hear everything Ezra said or thought consciously, but this was a new twist to their interesting relationship. “Uh Ez, wanna fill me in on what exactly happened this afternoon?”

~~~~~~7~~~~~~

It was later that afternoon when Nathan finally let Vin out of the clinic, but for Ezra once he knew the tracker would be okay he decided it was time to check out the town for himself. Still wary of the townspeople, he made sure one of the other peacekeepers was well within sight to discourage any questionable thoughts by the locals. He tried to keep his body language as non-threatening as possible by keeping his posture loose and his ears relaxed, so as to convince the residents that he meant them no harm.

The time he spent alone gave him a few moments to consider what he was going to do about his predicament. He spent enough time in the company of the healer to know that the man would have little tolerance for him if he knew of his background. Prior experience had taught him that ex-slaves took a direct dislike to white southerners, especially southerners with strong accents. He supposed there was at least one positive to the others not being able to hear him, Nathan wouldn’t look at him with that disgusted gaze for where he came from and stood for. Ezra sighed as he thought about how untrue it was, he loved the southern states, but never liked the business of keeping slaves. He wondered if things between the healer and him would change if he was one day able to return to his human form.

Ezra caught sight of the giant man working on the church’s entrance; he was a bit of a mystery to Ezra. He seemed to be teaming with remorse, rage and compassion. All these feelings continually circulated around the man and he wondered what the caused it. He decided to get to know the man a bit better and padded his way to the church where Josiah was pounding away some nails attached to the porch.

~~~~~~7~~~~~~

Josiah caught sight of the young wolf making his way towards him. He believed Vin when he spoke of hearing the wolf’s speech and wondered what had caused the transformation to occur. He knew all about bad spirits and evil witchcraft. In his travels he had met many such individuals, none of which he found any good in whatsoever. He continued hammering nails into the wood absentmindedly as he continued to contemplate the reason behind Ezra’s change. Feeling like he was being watched he turned around to identify his watcher. He grinned wide, big white teeth shown nearly from ear to ear, as he welcomed the object of his thoughts.

“Afternoon Ezra”

_Hello Mister Sanchez._

Josiah sighed, “I sure wish I could understand you like Vin does. I guess we’ll just have to try and figure something out,” he grinned even wider than before and snapped a wink at the wolf.

Ezra shook his head at the gleam in the preacher’s eye and sharky smile. _Uh oh Ezra, better watch out for this one._ He spent a short time with the preacher before walking away, after all one could only listen to the man’s parables for so long. _Okay so sometimes there are positives to not being able to be heard,_ he grinned to himself. Walking by the jail he decided to stop in and visit with the young sheriff.

~~~~~~7~~~~~~

JD watched the young wolf enter the town’s jail and laughed when the big man in the cell scooted back from the bars. “Hi Ezra, coming to visit?” JD didn’t expect an answer but figured it was just polite to talk with the canine. “You sure got that guy didn’t ya. Wow I ain’t never seen anything like that before. I sure wouldn’t wanna get you mad at me.”

Ezra rolled his eyes upwards as he continued to listen to the young man carry on. JD was a bright beacon in a world of storm clouds, he wondered if he was ever that naive to what happened in the world. He continued to listen as he padded closer to the cell that held the behemoth that had injured his friend. He was still unnerved by his actions against the man; it was particularly disconcerting that he was unable to release the man when he wanted to. Not liking where his thoughts were going, he fled the jail and headed for the saloon.

~~~~~~7~~~~~~

Arriving into the saloon he was bombarded with the sounds of an active community. It was still disorienting the first few moments he stepped into the atmosphere because of his highly attuned hearing and the strong feelings that seemed to close in on him. Shaking his head he caught the scent of strong pheromones and grinned wickedly at the big charmer trying to turn his luck with the women. Seeing the dark clad gunslinger grinning at his friend’s antics he padded over to the man and sat by his feet.

Again his thoughts returned to the circumstances that took place the last time he was in the saloon. He sighed in worry, _Dear lord I hope this affliction doesn’t become permanent. I could become an endangerment to these people. Oh God I’d shoot myself if I could before I allow that to happen. _

Chris sighed at the down-trodden wolf by his side, “We’ll get it figured out Ezra. Somehow we’ll get you back to normal.” He swallowed hard as those green eyes pierced him right down to his soul with their begging need.

Ezra looked pleadingly at the gunslinger, praying the man was right, before a sudden thought entered his mind. He looked shrewdly at the gunslinger, _and just how long have you been able to hear me Mister Larabee?_

Chris just grinned wolfishly at him.


	2. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sun’s rays shone through the window creeping toward the slumbering wolf. As the light moved along the dusty floor to land on the wolf, he rolled over with a soft huff. Not deterred, the light followed his movement, extending further into the quiet room. An eye lid peeled back, exposing a vivid emerald iris.

Ezra stretched his front paws as far forward as he could, extending his claws into the wood board beneath his feet. A yawn escaped him, giving the world a clear view of his white teeth. His head dipped toward the floor between his paws before thrusting forward and arching toward the ceiling. He pushed his chest forward moving the stretch to his back limbs.

He cocked his head toward the saloons entrance hearing the familiar soft thump of Vin’s footsteps. Ezra caught sight of the man as he passed the left window before stopping in front of the swinging doors. He stood mesmerized. The tan fringed jacket and curly brown hair radiated into a golden halo around the scruffy man.

“Good you’re awake, let’s go.”

_And where exactly are we going? _

“You’ll see,” the corner Vin’s lip rose.

Ezra stood still a moment watching Vin mount his horse before following along. Birds flocked along behind a wagon dropping feed as it traveled down the street, their calls to each other creating a pleasant tune. A buttery scent, mixed with heady spices, flowed through the gentle wind as they passed the towns restaurant. Cinnamon and nutmeg blended with the rich scent of apples as they passed the last building on their way out of town.

The world seemed brighter today. Green grass along the side of the road were richer in color than he remembered. Even the leaves on the trees seemed to be thicker. In the distance snow capped mountains sparkled under the big yellow disk. Thin wispy clouds meandered above.

Vin led him toward a watering hole not far from the town. He could just make out the tops of the buildings from their location. Laughter and splashing drew his attention.

“Bout time, you boys sure took your time getting here,” Buck’s booming voice called before JD pushed his head under the water’s surface.

Ezra watched the young man swim from the area as Buck resurfaced sputtering water. Around the water’s edge, a rainbow of flowers released sweet scents attracting bees and butterflies to feed and spread their pollen. Looking around he spotted Nathan and Josiah reading under a large canopy of tree limbs and leaves created by two big trees. A hawk’s cry caught his attention. He watched it dip around the puffy clouds scattered across the azure sky above him.

“Got ya boy,” preceded another splash.

He looked back in time to see JD being pushed under by the water by the larger man.

“Come on Ez, water looks good.”

He followed his friend, who ignored Nathan’s reminder to not get his stitches wet. The water was just a bit on the cool side. Ezra sighed as it penetrated his thick coat. He could feel the dirt lift from his hide. A large rock offered him the perfect place to lay his head while his body stayed submerged. Closing his eyes, a soft sigh escaped him. Laughter floated around him broken only by the soft buzzing of bees as they traveled from flower to flower.

The silence brought him to awareness. Looking around he saw the six men resting under the trees where Nathan and Josiah were reading before. Considering himself clean, he headed toward the others. Cool water drifted down his sides and tiny drops found refuge in his right ear. He twitched his ear in irritation. It didn’t work. He shook his head, twisting left and right. A shiver ran through him until his entire body shook back and forth. Thousands of droplets flew from his coat to land on the slumbering men below.

“EZRA,” six voices shouted.

Ezra didn’t worry about it, there was a drop of water in his ear that refused to dislodge. Bracing his front legs he shook his head with more vigor. He felt the drop slide out of the ear canal and allowed the rest of his body to complete its shake.

“Feel better now Ez?”

_Delightful Vin._


	3. Chapter 8

In Wolf's Clothing

Chapter 8

Ezra yawned, eliciting a high pitched whine, while he padded into the town’s livery. Dust motes floated up from the disturbed floor, glistening in the early morning sunlight filtering in. He spotted Vin saddling his horse in one of the stalls and made his way over to the man.

_Explain to me again, just why we had to get up so early?_

“I done told ya already Ez,” he ignored the wolf’s snort at the shortening of his name, “we got a ways to travel, better to get an early start.”

_Do you really think these people will be able to help?_ His ears perked up as he waited for the rugged man to answer.

“Maybe, reckon they’d be your best chance.” Vin tightened the girth on his horse and led him out of the stall.

Ezra sighed as he looked longingly at the other horses. Being in this form made traveling quite tiring. He followed Vin out of the livery and into the deserted street. He waited beside the horse while Vin mounted. _Alright Mister Tanner, let us be on our way._ He rolled his eyes at the tracker’s grin as he nudged his horse into an easy lope. Ezra watched his shape grow smaller in the distance before he started walking down the dusty street. _Wonder how far he will go before he realizes I’m not running after him._ His mouth split into a grin as he took his time leaving the small town’s protective boundaries.

~~~~~7~~~~~

Ezra could smell the fire miles before he spotted Vin’s horse in the distance resting under a shaded tree. As he grew closer he saw the mount twist it’s ear in his direction before following it with his head. The animal blew dust and fluid from his nostrils before resuming it’s resting position, switching it’s weight to the opposite side, it’s tail half-heartedly swishing at the flies tickling his hide.

“What took ya so long pard?”

Ezra glared at the grinning man. He shuddered at the memory of trying to locate the damn man once he realized Vin wasn’t turning back. He growled low at the man as he passed by him and sought out the tree’s shade and the only other familiar being. He found a soft patch of grass and circled a few times before laying down. He shut his eyes at the memory of trying to filter out the different scents along the trail and identify Vin’s from the thousands of others. He wasn’t as physically tired as he was mentally. He had never worked so hard in his entire life, not even when Maude had been drilling him in the many arts of the con. His stomach grumbled in response to the cooking meat, but he ignored the pangs and the irritating increase of saliva it caused.

“Ezra? Ya okay?” Vin’s grin disappeared as he watched the apathetic way Ezra arrived in camp. Worried when he didn’t receive and answer he made his way over to the wolf. “Ezra?”

_Tired Vin, just let me sleep._ Ezra turned his head away from the man.

Vin nodded, “alright, get some sleep Ez. We’ll just rest up here for awhile.”

_Kay_.

Vin stroked his hand along Ezra’s head and neck until the soft snores let him know Ezra was sleeping. “Damn, sorry Pard.”

 


	4. Chapter 9

In Wolf's Clothing

Chapter 9

He wondered how long he could hold Vin’s guilt over the morning’s incident over him. Since waking from his nap, Vin had been apologetic and forthcoming with anything he may need. He drank coffee from Vin’s cup and even had a more than his share of the rabbit Vin had killed and cooked. That was one of many things he was thankful for from his joining up with Vin, no more raw meat. Vin had checked the pads on his feet before deciding they were undamaged and they could be on their way. Now following behind the walking horse, Ezra wished they could move a bit faster to the village.

_Mister Tanner, how is it you know of these people?_

“Me and the boys helped them out awhiles back.”

_How much longer until we reach this settlement?_

“Should be there in an hour.” He watched the tracker pull his horse to a stop and look back at him. “Wonder if you should wait outside the village until I talk with the elders?”

If he could have nodded his head he would have. Memories of his entrance to Four Corners floated in his head. _Indeed, I concur._ He followed along as Vin got his mount moving again lost in thoughts of becoming human again.

~~~~~7~~~~~

_Finally_, Vin thought, as he saw the village grow from a tiny speak on the horizon. He led Ezra to an old mine. It would offer him shelter and a place away from any human contact. “Got an old mine the village played out years ago. Think that’s a good place for you to hole up. Figure ain’t no one gonna spot ya in there.”

_That sounds acceptable Mister Tanner._

Vin frowned a bit by the eager tone to Ezra’s voice. Would leaving the wolf alone in a mine be such a good idea? He really didn’t have much choice, there wasn’t anywhere else that would keep him safe from the villagers if they decided to attack him before they even knew he was a human trapped in the form of a wolf.

He found the mine a few minutes later and left Ezra to his own devices, promising to be back soon for him.

~~~~~7~~~~~

_A mine, a gold mine!_ Ezra was practically shaking with excitement at the thought of gold being found in this abandoned shaft. Sure Vin had told him it was played out, but there had to be some more. Sending a snort and huff at the torch hanging by the entrance, he slipped into the dark cavern. He stopped and allowed his eyes to adjust to the near darkness. If there was something to be thankful for in this form, was the keen vision he had in the darkness. There would be no way he would be able to negotiate the tunnel with out. He moved along the dark path, taking his time to stop and explore the walls of rock around him.

He lost track of time as he meandered deeper into the tunnel. His right ear twisted to the right at the strange creaking sound he heard. He paused, one foot poised in the air, as he heard a groan to his left. He eased his foot down, while swiveling his ears trying to detect any other sounds. Not hearing anything he glanced around the area he stood. A sparkle caught his eye to the right. Thoughts of untold riches filled his head and moved toward the area that caught his attention. He found a small rock on the ground with the glittering substance. A loud groan and crack startled him, he crouched with his ears pinned back. A trickle of sand fell onto his head, he shook it off with disgust. Another groan filled the tunnel and he decided his search for gold was over for the moment. The trickle of sand began to increase into a constant stream, hearing another crack he picked up the small rock he found and began making his way back to the mine’s entrance. A loud crack shattered off the walls of rock surrounding him. Without another thought he raced for the safety of the entrance. He could hear the deafening roar behind him, he didn’t dare pause or turn to look. Safety loomed ahead, he could see the bright light calling to him. Rocks began to pummel his hindquarters. He tucked his tail close to his body and put more speed into his escape. A dark shape was entering the tunnel. _No no, get out, don’t come in here. _He was now close enough to recognize the scent of Vin. The roar behind him didn’t drown out the sound of the tracker screaming his name.

“EZRA!”

“VIN! GET OUT!”

He was almost to the entrance when a puff of sand smoke obliterated his view. He slammed hard into an object, rolling over a few times, rock still held tight in his mouth.

~~~~~7~~~~~

Vin coughed and rubbed his chest from where Ezra had slammed into him as the mine collapsed around them. As the cloud of dust cleared he spotted the dust covered wolf staring at a rock, his foot moving it around and over. “Damn Pard. You okay?”

_Not hardly. This is truly painful._

Vin rushed over to Ezra intent on caring for his injured friend. He could see no bleeding wounds, but broken bones wouldn’t be seen too easy. “Where ya hurt?”

_Hurt? Oh no, beyond some scratches and bruising I’m fine._

“Then what the hell's wrong with ya?”

_This_, he pointed his nose toward the foot that was rolling the rock around,_ is a tragedy._

“A rock? You’re wallowing over ah rock?” He looked at him with disgust. Here he was worried that Ezra was hurt and he’s whining over a damn rock.

_Not just a rock Mister Tanner_, he said with patience, _this is El Dorado!_

Vin turned away from the engrossed wolf, grabbing the reins of his horse and mounting. “So ya found gold. Nearly got yerself killed.”

_Oh quite right Mister Tanner, I found gold alright. _The wolf sighed as he pushed the rock away in disgust.

“Then what the heck ya moaning about?”

_Fool’s gold, Mister Tanner, all I found was fool’s gold.”_

Vin turned his horse away from Ezra. A snort broke free. He could feel the eyes burning into his back.

_It’s not funny Mister Tanner_

Vin tried, he really did try to hold back his laughter, but another snort broke free and he lost himself in the giggles. “Fool’s gold.”

The wolf trailed behind, indignant in the face of his friend’s humor.


	5. Chapter 10

In Wolf's Clothing

Chapter 10

“Leave us,” commanded the old Indian chief before entering the tee pee behind him. He held the flap open as waited for the wolf to enter.

_Are you sure he isn’t going to have some sort of eating ritual over me?_ Ezra asked of his companion.

The old man laughed, “Come young one, no harm will fall on you.”

As he followed the old man he glanced over his shoulder at Vin, _I will hold you responsible if I end up on the menu. _He ignored Vin’s snort and laughter as the flap closed behind him.

“Come, sit by the fire young one.”

Ezra sat across from the old man and made sure he was close to the exit in case he found himself in danger. _Mother always said to trust no one._

“Ah perhaps that is why you are in the predicament you are in now.”

His ears pricked forward in interest, _You can understand me?_

“Oh course young one, one must only listen to hear.”

_Do you know what happened to me?_

“Hmm, spirits angry.”

_Why?_

“Don’t know, just angry.”

_Can they change me back? Why are they angry at me? I didn’t do anything._

“No, they are angry with another.”

_Mother_

“Don’t know.”

_Can they change me back?_

“Spirits say only with great sacrifice can curse be broken.”

_Like what?_

“Don’t know, spirits say no more. Have heart young one.”

_A lot of help that will do me. _

“You are too impatient young one. You will see, one day you will find your answer.”

Ezra sighed before standing up. _Thank you, _he said as he left the tee pee.

~~~~~7~~~~~

They stayed in the village for the rest of the night and left early the next day. Vin thought Ezra was awfully quiet after his talk with the chief. He didn’t want to pry, but hoped for a better response after Ezra recounted his time with the old man. He wasn’t to happy with the thought of the ‘great sacrifice’ the chief spoke of. In his reasoning, that could only mean one thing, death. What greater sacrifice was there? He didn’t like that option. Maybe there was some other way, one where Ezra didn’t have to sacrifice his life.

_Believe me, I’m not too keen on that result either._

“Shit Ez, hate when you do that.”

_I will endeavor to avoid listening to your private thoughts, but could you think about them quieter? Maybe if they weren’t reverberating in my head so loudly I could ignore them. How long until we reach that dusty burg of yours?_

“Should be there in an hour or so.” Vin gave him a sly look, “want to see who can get there faster?” With that he kicked his horse into a run.

_That was most unkind Mister Tanner,_ he yelled as loud as he could. He figured Vin was too far away to hear him though as he didn’t slow down. Sighing to himself he increased his speed to a leisurely lope and followed the tracks. _What is with Vin and his desire to make me chase after him? _After twenty minutes at this pace he was cursing the man and his sense of humor. The sound of gunfire startled him. He stopped and listened for more shooting. Another shot and he identified the direction, just slightly off course from his trek after Vin. He decided to check out the shooting and carefully made his way towards the area the shooting came from. As he came the top of the rise he spotted three horses walking around with their leads hanging down. A forth horse could be seen behind some rocks. He knew that horse, Vin’s horse. He saw two men shooting at the rock that had to be hiding Vin, but couldn’t spot the third. Looking to his right he saw an area with enough cover to get to Vin’s hiding spot. Moving quick, he darted by the two men without them knowing. He was still concerned with where the third man must be, when he spotted his quarry just yards behind the tracker, lining up his shot. Without a thought for his own safety he jumped onto Vin, knocking him down. A loud boom and sharp pain hit him once, twice, before he lay whining on the ground panting hard.

“No, no Ezra. Damn’t come on Ez, don’t do this.”

“Drop it Tanner.”

Vin threw the gun to the ground in disgust, leaning over the bloodied wolf. _Come on Ezra, please be alright._

_Tired. Sorry._

Vin struggled against the two men that reached down and grabbed him from his position over Ezra. He had only been able to lay his coat over him before he was grabbed. A sharp pain preceded his spiral into darkness.


	6. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Buzzards are strange creatures, spotting one on a sunny day is a pretty rare occurrence. However, if there was something dead or dying there would be a swarm of them in the vicinity within an hour. They would flap, and push, and peck at each other deciding who would begin the feast. Eventually one bird would come out on top and creep closer to the dying animal before snagging a small piece of flesh. As soon as the rest of the flock saw that the first bird wasn’t attacked the next birds in the pecking order would make their way in creating the inner circle, leaving the rest of the flock to wait for what ever was left. Ezra had always found the birds fascinatingly revolting, but opening your eyes as one of the black beasts was aiming to take a bite off your face, was surely a good cause for him to scream in fright. The high pitched sound was enough to send the bold bird flying, but only a short distance back to the safety of the flock.

“Damn buzzards.”

He stopped, paused, and blinked.

“Thank the Lord,” he cried. Elation filled him as he saw slightly tanned arms instead of the furry legs he was expecting. Soon though his elation turned to sorrow as he thoughts turned to Vin. The last thing he remembered was the strike that knocked him out. Remembering the shots, he was surprised to find himself with no wounds. His first attempt at standing resulted with him back in a heap on the ground. He felt ungainly and lacking his normal coordination. A second attempt yielded better results, at least until he tried taking a step and found himself once more spitting dirt from his mouth.

“Thank the Lord no one is present to see me in such disgrace.” A few more tries had him up and moving, although no way near his once normal graceful movement, but at least he was able to keep his coordination enough not to fall down.

He was most thankful that Vin had left his coat over him, otherwise there would be much embarrassment when he reached Four Corners.

“Ouch, ouch, ouch,” he whined as the hot sand burned the soles of his feet.

“Go away,” he yelled at the line of buzzards hopping along behind him.

~~~~~7~~~~~

Chris was enjoying the quiet afternoon. With his feet propped up, cigarillo smoke wafting from between his lips, and chair tipped back, he was content with the day. Until his gut clenched and a feeling of sudden dread came over him. The chair bounced forward as he sat up and evaluated the town. Josiah and Nathan could be seen hammering on the church roof. Shaking his head he wondered if that roof was cursed, seemed to him that those two spent much longer on that project then it should have taken. He spotted Buck and JD coming into town, finishing their patrol later then normal with their planned stop out at Nettie Well’s place. Chris smirked as he thought that Buck was going to ruin that relationship with all his meddling. Another look around showed the town;s residents engaged in their normal daily routines. No new riders had arrived in town, but his gut had never led him wrong, something was going to happen. He stood up and leaned on the pole as he waited for Buck and JD to report in.

“How is it out there?”

Buck had known Chris for a long time and easily read the tension in his stance. “Quiet, something happen?”

“Nope, got a feeling.”

“Haven’t seen any new faces in town.”

“Nope, going to take a look around.”

Buck watched as Chris walked off. He hoped there wouldn’t be any trouble, he had plans later with Miss Molly. “Come on Kid let’s settle these horses and get something to drink.”

Buck clucked to his horse and headed toward the livery, rolling his eyes as JD started peppering him with questions.

~~~~~7~~~~~

“Come on, come on, there has to be something of use in here.”

Chris saw red as he saw a pair of white legs sticking out of Vin’s wagon, the rest of the body was hidden from his view, but he was certain those legs did not belong to his friend. How dare someone try and steal from his friend. He pulled his gun and cocked it. The sound creating instant quiet from within.

“Ease out of there real slow and keep your hands where I can see them.”

He watched as the boy scooted out from the wagon, hands held out to his side. He saw at once the boy was wearing Vin’s coat and nothing else. With no gun he put his away and grabbed a fistful of coat. “What the hell do you think your doing boy?”

“As you can see I needed some clothing.”

“So what you think you can just help yourself to someone else’s things?” He shook the kid as he punctuated his statement. Getting a closer look he noticed blood staining the jacket. It took a second for his mind to realize that Vin left town wearing this jacket, this now blood stained jacket. His eyes grew cold as he tightened his grip on the boy. “Where is he?”

“Don’t know, he was gone when I woke up.”

“Where the hell is Vin you little shit.”

~~~~~7~~~~~

Ezra was terrified, never had he been on the receiving end of such an intimidating person. Sure he had been around Chris since his arrival, but never had he been on the end of his wrath. He didn’t know how to respond, too shaken to answer the enraged man. _I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I don’t know where he is, oh God I don’t know._

“Ezra?” The gunslinger stared at him, a picture of confusion on his face.

He nodded, eyes wide with apprehension.

“Shit.” The anger seemed to drain from the man. “What the hell happened?”

“Vin and I were on our way back from the village. Vin took off on his horse and bet he’d beat me to town. He was only having fun with me. I heard shots and when I came over the rise saw three horses. I spotted two men shooting at him but couldn’t find the third. As I made my way to Vin I saw the third. I had no time the man was aiming at Vin. Only thing I could do was get between them. I felt the strike of two bullets. The rest is just bits and pieces, Vin covered me with his jacket and was hauled off by the men. I don’t remember anything until I woke up, back to myself, and headed back to town for help. That’s when you found me, I just wanted to get some clothes first.” He was silent as he waited for Chris to decide what happened next.

Chris reached into the wagon and threw a pair of pants toward Ezra. “Put that on, I’ll get the others, then you can show us where this happened.”

Ezra watched him walk away, pulling the too large pants on. He really needed to find a good tailor.


	7. Chapter 12

In Wolf's Clothing

Chapter 12

He stood by watching as the men searched the area where Vin was attacked. He tried to help, well as much help as he could be with his inexperience, but each of the men had pushed him away with a lack of patience and curse that he was messing up any tracks they could have been looking for. Tired of being in their way he stood by the horses, waiting and watching.

“Chris, over here, I found a group of tracks heading this way.” JD, in his eager way, jumped up and down, waving his arms to get the black clad man’s attention. He was soon joined by everyone, each needing to see the tracks to feel a part of the discovery. Ezra was no different, moving to a cautious distance where he could see and hear what the men were saying, but not close enough to be once again ridiculed for ruining any chances of finding Vin.

“Come on let’s get moving, tracks are only a few hours old, we should catch up with them by the morning,” Chris strode back to his horse and mounted. The horse stamped his feet in anticipation. The others mounted and Ezra moved to join them.

“Not you Ezra, you go on back to town,” Chris said to him as he settled into the saddle.

“I’m going with you, Vin is my friend too.”

“No, you’ll do as I tell you and get back to town.”

“But”

“I don’t have the time to argue with you kid, now get home,” Chris didn’t wait for a response and kicked his horse into a gallop. The others lit out after him leaving Ezra sitting on his horse.

_Damn him, treating me like a child!_ With a kick to his horse’s side he trailed behind the others.

~~~~~7~~~~~

Pulling his mount to a stop he admitted defeat, he was lost. He couldn’t understand how he could be trailing the others and loose them. _I allowed too much distance between us._ Hoping not to miss the signs, he turned his horse around and started searching for the group of riders. _This would be a lot easier if I was still a wolf. _It took an hour of backtracking before he discovered where he made his mistake. Kicking his horse into a gallop he hoped to catch up with the others. He would take Chris’ wrath as long as he wasn’t left adrift in this vacant land. He had to slow his horse often as the landscape and temperature made it difficult to travel for any long bouts of running.

Perhaps it was some sense that caused him to meager up the hill, the horse walking slow behind him. Whatever it was, he was glad that he had not been moving too fast. As he crested the hill he spotted the five peacekeepers being marched into the camp he assumed Vin was being held in. The odds of him freeing the others was slim, he would have to wait for a more opportune time. For now he sat and waited, watching the movement of the camp and each of the outlaws. He counted the same three men as before that had captured Vin and left him for dead. The night was always his element, he would wait until then to strike.

~~~~~7~~~~~

Vin couldn’t believe his luck, just when he thought he would be free one of the men got the drop on JD and that forced the would-be rescuers to surrender themselves. He glared as the men roughly slammed his friends to the ground. He didn’t waste his time with words, the men could see the promise of a slow death in his eyes if he ever got loose. They kept a wide berth from him, not offering him the choice to take one of them out. He waited until they were left alone before speaking.

“Nice of ya to visit Pard.”

“Shut up Tanner,” his friend grumbled. Already he could see him twisting his wrists trying to slick them with his own blood to free himself.

“How’s JD doing Buck?”

“I’m fine,” the kid answered.

“Just a bump on the head, nothing serious inured.”

“Hey!”

Vin chuckled at their antics, Buck and JD could provide so much entertainment. He sobered as he thought of Ezra and a deep sadness filled him to his core. “They killed Ezra.”

“No,” they were interrupted by a gun shot between them all, dirt flying in the air from the impaction.

“Shuddup over dere for I’s fills ya with sum buckshot.”

They fell silent and quietly worked on the knots keeping their hands from their freedom.

~~~~~7~~~~~

It was hours later that two of the men slipped off into sleep, leaving the quick tempered man on watch. Ezra slowly made his way into the camp using every trick Vin had taught him and a few of his own. The prisoners and guard could not be seen where the two others slept. In moments he rendered the sleeping men into the world of unconsciousness with a swift knock on the head, courtesy of the broken limb he found. Taking a few moments he tied the two men up, grabbed their weapons, and moved back into the surrounding foliage. That left one man to take out. One man that was way too big for him to handle alone. Pulling the knife he acquired from one of the men he crept toward Josiah and Nathan, both placed the furthest from the others. A quick slice between each wrist and the two men were free. He dropped a weapon into each hand before melting into the foliage. JD, Buck, and Chris were too far from the sheltering trees for him to risk releasing them from their bonds, but Vin was in a good position to be freed. With three of the six free and armed, Ezra now felt assured in the man’s downfall.

He looked around and found a suitable rock to toss. His aim was true and the rock left a bleeding cut on the giant’s temple. “Hey stupid, you missed one.” With that he took off deeper into the woods, hearing the cursing man following behind.

“I’m going to kill that kid,” Chris grumbled as Vin cut him loose with the knife Ezra had given him.

Once his friend was free Vin chased off into the woods quickly gaining on the last of the outlaws.


	8. Chapter 13

In Wolf's Clothing

Chapter 13

Ezra ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He could hear the man gaining on him. If he wasn’t so out of condition the man would have never caught up to him, but he was and his exhaustion caused him to misstep and come down hard. He felt a blinding pain shoot through his arm and couldn’t stop the piercing scream. He rolled on the ground panting in pain as he clutched his injured shoulder. Tears rolled down his face in the excruciating pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned in agony, never hearing the man that had now caught up to him.

“Well damn boy, looks like ya got what was coming to you.” His deep laughter bellowed out as he watched Ezra whither in pain. Reaching down he pulled the boy to his feet causing the boy to scream before the pain became to much and passed out, crumbling to the ground. “Ah crap, I didn’t wanna carry ya.” He reached down to grab the boy and froze as he felt the cold metal of a blade against his throat.

“Touch that child and I’ll split ya from ear to ear.”

The man shuddered as he gave up.

Vin found himself in a desperate position. In one hand he had the last outlaw, but couldn’t help the unconscious child with only a knife to keep the captive in order. Praying the others caught up to him soon he sent worried glances toward the boy.

~~~~~7~~~~~

“I swear, I never touched him. I found him like that.” For such a large man, Chris was surprised he was so intimidated by him. Coming upon Vin holding a knife the man’s throat he chuckled, but the laughter died on his lips as he saw the lifeless boy on the ground. A deep anger took hold and he yanked the man from Vin’s grasp causing a thin line of blood to follow. A couple of quick jabs to the face and the man was a blubbering idiot. Chris pulled his gun from his holster and cocked it, ready to put a few bullets into the man cowering on the ground.

“Easy Cowboy, boy tripped and hurt himself, it’s the pain that has knocked him out.” Vin’s calming voice helped the red haze in his vision recede. Looking at Ezra he could see the lines of pain in the boy’s face as he hugged his arm into his body. He nodded to Vin to let him know he heard him and was back in control.

“Who’s the kid?”

Chris couldn’t believe that Vin didn’t know, then remembered the last time he saw Ezra he was in the form of a wolf. A wolf that had been essentially shot and killed in front of him. “Vin, that’s Ezra.” He put a hand out to steady the tracker as his emotions overcame him for a moment.

A look of wonder came across his face as he knelled down next to the kid. He carefully gathered the child in his arms and led the way back to camp. “Funny Pard, I would have thought he was older than this, can’t be no more than twelve years old.”

~~~~~7~~~~~

The ride back to Four Corners was a slow affair. Moving three prisoners and one injured child meant they had to be diligent in preventing the outlaws from attempting an escape, while also knowing when to stop for Ezra’s comfort. Nathan had determined that Ezra had dislocated his shoulder, while it was easy to reduce back into position with him still unconscious, the boy would be in considerable pain. He kept him drinking the teas he made when one of the others were hurt and laughed at Ezra’s owl-like expression. It was determined that he would be unable to sit in the saddle by himself. It was no surprise when Vin quickly placed the boy in front of him on Peso and turned for home. Vin was reluctant to relinquish the child but some talking with Chris had him passing the child over. By the time they reached town, Ezra had found himself a passenger on each of the other peacekeepers’ horses. As the guys escorted the prisoners to the jail, Vin was quick to help a woozy Ezra up to Nathan’s clinic.


	9. Chapter 14

In Wolf's Clothing

Chapter 14

Ezra blinked open his eyes as he heard Nathan leave the room. Finally he was alone. As much as he sought out the company of others when he was a wolf, he now sought the times he was left alone. The dull ache in his shoulder was not a new feeling to him, he could remember the last four times he woke with that same ache. He was seven the first time he woke up alone in his Uncle’s barn with his one arm wrapped tight to help the joint heal properly. Uncle Tomas, if he was even a real relative, spent the next three months terrorizing him until Maude had finally sent passage for him to join her in another nameless town. As usual his arrival was to a another note instructing him to visit some other family member. They never seemed to enjoy his visits and Ezra learned soon to seek out areas of safety at any location he was settled into by his mother. He shied away from the thoughts of his mother as he felt his control start to slip. He loved his mother, but was not ready to grieve her yet. He hadn’t realized it yet, but had begun building walls around his fragile heart.

When he had first woken up he was alone with Nathan and inquired about how Vin was. He was very good at reading people, his mother trained him very well when they did manage to spend any time together. He easily spotted the flinch and narrowing of Nathan’s eyes as he heard his voice again. He left it up to shock when they had gone out to the location Vin had been taken, but now alone with him Nathan was unable to hide his inner feelings. His clipped response that Vin was fine brought joy and sadness as he knew that his and Nathan’s relationship would never be the same as it was.

The others seemed to take his transition in stride. Chris and Vin were both angry with him for putting himself in danger and not following directions. If he didn’t they would all be dead, so he was unrepentant and that of course just angered them even more. Josiah seemed to think he needed to be studied and asked all sorts of questions about how he was turned into a wolf. Buck and JD were the easiest to be around, both just enjoying being there and talking. Although Buck talked about girls too much.

Sitting up Ezra tried to locate some clothing and sighed when all that was present were the now dirty pants Chris had given him of Vin’s. He certainly couldn’t go walking around town in the night shirt he was wearing. With years of one-handed practice he dressed himself in the over sized garb and slipped out of the healer’s room.

~~~~~7~~~~~

“And just where do you think you are going?”

Ezra stepped back away from Chris as the man stood at the top of the stairs glaring at him. “Good evening Mr. Larabaee, I thought I would take a stroll around town.”

“Hmm and did Nathan give you the okay to go running around town?”

“Mr. Jackson was not available to ask.”

“Then you should probably head back inside and wait for him to ask first. He would not be happy if you were to re-injure your shoulder.”

Ezra sighed, why does this man feel like he has to treat me as if I am a child. “Mr. Larabee, my shoulder is fine. This is not the first time I have had this injury. By tomorrow I won’t even need this infernal wrap around my arm.”

Chris narrowed his eyes at the boy, “and just how many times has this happened before?”

“This is will be number five now, so really you see I am fine.” Ezra could see the anger building in Chris’ eyes. “If you don’t mind I would prefer to stay in my own room.”

“And just where exactly is that?”

“Why I will be staying at the local hotel of course.”

“How are you going to pay for that? You have no money.”

“Well I thought one of you gentlemen could loan me a few dollars to use as a stake in the poker games. I would return the loan when I’m through playing for the night.”

“Are you kidding me? You gonna go cheating good honest folks outta their hard earned money? Get back in that bed, no one said you could get out of it yet.” Ezra jumped as Nathan had yelled out behind him. He had been so focused on Chris he had missed the other man’s presence. He sent a pleading look to Chris, hoping the gun fighter would speak up for him.

“Get to bed kid, do what Nathan tells you.” He watched the man smirk before heading down the stairs. Knowing he lost this round he allowed Nathan to herd him back into bed. He sighed when he was once more left alone. His next escape was going to be planned out better.

~~~~~7~~~~~

Hearing the clinic door close quietly woke Ezra from his quiet rest. He could hear the others talking in hushed tones outside the door. Always interested in what was happening around him, Ezra slide out of bed and put his ear to the door.

“Keep your voices down, he’s finally asleep and I don’t want anyone waking him up.” That was Nathan’s voice, Ezra wondered if he wanted him sleeping so he could heal or not bother him. Shrugging he listened to the others, keeping a sharp ear for movement toward the door.

“How’s he doing?” Ezra smiled as he heard Vin’s voice, he missed their near constant companionship when he was a wolf. He realized that changing back to a human had already started changing how the others interacted with him. Most noticeably was his newfound lack of freedom to go and do what he wanted, and the others seemed content with putting more distance between them.

“Oh he’ll be fine, just sore for a few days.”

“He told me last night this was the fifth time this has happened to him.”

“Yeah, makes sense with some of the other scars I noticed.” The silence lasted so long that Ezra thought they may have finished talking. He was about to leave the door and go back to bed when the next question by Josiah stopped him cold.

“What are we going to do with him now?”

“Think he has any family that will take him in?” _Oh hell no!_ Ezra shook his head in denial of that ever happening. No way was he going to go back and live with any of those so-called family members.

“So he can get hurt more, damned if I let that ever happen.” Vin. Ezra smiled, at least he knew someone would help keep him safe.

“Well have to wait for the judge to make any decisions, he should be back in town in a few weeks.” Chris’ quiet statement left the others in silence. Ezra slipped back into bed and turned his back toward the door. He had a few weeks before some stranger decided what would become of him. He had a lot of planning to do.


	10. Ch. 15

In Wolf's Clothing

Chapter 15

Stuck in the empty jail house Ezra pouted as he gave swift jabs to the ratty broom spreading the layers of dirt across the floor. The process was slow and more dirt went flying in the wrong direction than where he was aiming at. “This is so unfair!” he cried kicking at a piece of paper balled up on the floor. His perfect plan to show his usefulness to the men watching over him had been a disaster. “Completely embarrassing! I cannot believe they did that to me. No one is ever going to take me serious in poker again!” His ear tips turned red at the remembered incident from last night that led to his current predicament.

_Ezra was thrilled to finally be released from the clinic, even though he had to stay with Chris and not Vin. Although when he thought about it, perhaps the shared room in the boarding house was a better choice than the small wagon Vin slept in. Without being in his wolf form there wouldn_ _’t be nearly enough room for the both of them. Chris had given him a handful of change, instructing him to get something to eat before he went to bed for the night while he was out on patrol. The money in his pocket felt warm as he continued to grasp it every few minutes. Finally he had a small stake to ply his trade. He waved at Chris as he rode out of town for his patrol and noted the other men were spread around the town. Vin had his chair kicked back at the jail, sleeping or watchful, Ezra couldn’t tell. Nathan he saw at the clinic talking with Josiah and Buck was busy talking to any woman that was within his visual distance. He had no idea where JD had gone, but shrugged his shoulder ignoring the tiny bit of soreness and made a path to the closest saloon. As he entered he breathed a sigh of delight. The loud atmosphere called to him, enticing him to go further into the room._

He was a little hazy on everything that happened, but one moment he was having the time of his life and the next he was looking at the world upside down as he was carried out of the saloon. He remembered hearing the clanking sound of a pair of spurs until the swinging doors whooshed behind them. The silence was broken as he heard the load guffaws of laughter behind him. Now he was stuck here for the rest of the day to ‘stay out of trouble’ and clean. Neither of which was going to help him show the others that he could be of use to them and to keep him around. Sighing, he went back to sweep dirt in multiple directions again.

~~~~~7~~~~~

He didn’t know why Chris was so mad at him this time, he had only been trying to help. He thought about asking, but his face was still beet red and that tiny vein was bulging in an out at a maddening pace. He just followed behind him silently as he yanked the fellow he was escorting to the jail ahead of him. Ezra cringed at how the poor sap was moving quickly on his toes to keep from having his arm yanked out of socket. He even rubbed his own shoulder in sympathy. It was all just so uncivilized, he had had the whole situation in hand until Chris and the others came up behind him. He was finding that happening a lot lately. Seems every time he turned around one of them was kicking on his heels. This instance was no different. He smiled as he heard the cell door close and lock, then pulled a folded wanted poster from his pocket.

“An excellent haul Mr. Larabee, Jay Stiles, Wanted for bail jumping in Fort Laramie. It’s a fifty dollar bounty.”

Buck snorted before wilting under Chris’ steely gaze.

Chris reached forward yanking the paper out of Ezra’s hand before crumbling and throwing it toward the wall. “Of all the hair brained things, what ever possessed you to take on a criminal bounty? Do you know what could have happened to you?”

“I was in complete control, I had Mister Stiles exactly where I wanted him. He would have been in the jail all peaceful-like, unlike the frog-march he had over here if you hadn’t interfered.”

Josiah and Nathan just shook their heads and prayed the brazen little boy would see sense.

“Chris,” JD interrupted.

“What!” He wasn’t happy to be distracted from getting Ezra to listen.

“There’s another poster on Stiles, he’s also wanted for rape and murder, killed a family outside of Fort Laramie the day he escaped.”

Muttered curses came from the others.

“Well isn’t that just great. Now do you understand Ezra? This was extremely dangerous.”

Ezra stood stunned. He had screwed up again. _I was only trying to help._ Turning on his heel he dashed out of the jail.

“Damnit, Ezra, get back here!” Chris started to head out after him.

Vin stepped forward and placed his hand on his shoulder, “I’ll find him, ‘recon he’s a might upset.”

Chris nodded and watched the tracker disappear. “Shit!”

~~~~~7~~~~~

Vin approached the small boy sitting on the edge of the mercantile roof. “I often come up here to get away from everyone and think.”

Ezra lifted a shoulder in response. _Why do I keep messing up everything? I__’m only trying to be useful._

Vin sat down next to the silent figure. “Your not messing anything up, guess we just haven’t realized how much of a change this has been for you to go through as well.”

Ezra turned to look at Vin, “I want to stay here. Here with you and the others, but I don’t know how to make you want to keep me around. Mother would leave me with friends and relatives while she worked her cons. None of them wanted me there.”

“Is that why you are trying to find ways to be useful to use, so we will want you?”

He nodded his head sniffing a tear back. _I don__’t want to leave._

_We don_ _’t want you to leave either._

“What about the judge?”

“We’ll figure it out Ez.”

Ezra leaned into the tracker as they sat silently watching the town activities below.


End file.
